You were my Juliet
by TolkienkookAD
Summary: A romeo and Juliet story about Gaara and Lee's daughter, and Deidara and Tobi's daughter. Tobito theory, gaalee, deitobi. R&R. Had to make the entire print bold, due to a glitch. Sorry.


**You were my Juliet**

**Author: TolkienkookAD**

**Pairing: Toki x Sari**

**Warning: rated T**

**Notes: A Romeo and Juliet tale of the second generation. Toki, Deidara and Tobi's Daughter (she is biologically related to them both, yay for test tube babies ********) And Sari, Gaara and Lee's adopted daughter. Little bit of Tobito, some deitobi and gaalee. Toki-centric.**

**I remember the first time I saw her. The first time I met her. I had gotten into a fight with Dad about something stupid, probably about how I didn't want to be in Akatsuki. I never liked the bloodshed, you know. I hated what mindless killing machines they all were. Deidara never understood how I didn't love it. I would become one of those machines one day, but that comes later. Eons later.**

**I had run away, not for the first time. I wanted to scare them all a little, just enough to let them know that I was serious about not becoming one of them. The last few times I just hid in the woods and trained a little, but I was tired of that. I felt like I was too old for those things. I was 15 already, I had no friends except ****Manako, and being Itachi's son, he didn't believe in friendship. My skin was stretched, like it couldn't hold me anymore. ****_I _****was stretched, and I didn't know what to do about it. **

**I hesitated when I passed my secret training ground, like I was leaving a friend behind. It looked lonely without me standing at that old tree punching it over and over. I told Tobi I didn't want to be a ninja…It was a lie, mostly. I told them I had none of the skills, that I didn't know how to use any jutsus. Any of it. But I'm more powerful then most. I don't feel immodest saying that, because it's true. It really is. ****_She _****was the only one ever able to beat me. **

**I shed my hated cloak. Who really thought up that stupid red cloak idea? It looked terrible, and you stood out like a sore thumb. If I led Akatsuki, I'd pick something that blended in well. Not some beacon. I strapped on the green and black combat boots I stole from dad, and slipped on a black lacy skirt over my ninja pants. I wrapped my rainbow scarf around my neck a couple times. Dad gave it to me years ago, swearing up and down I would grow into it. I haven't yet, though. I'll have to scold him for that. I swiped some dark lipstick across my mouth, and thickened my eyeliner a bit. Whoever says I'm a tom boy gets kicked in the balls. No shame in being pretty.**

**I entered Sunagakure on the sly. It was about 9:00 ish, by the moon. I'd left two hours ago. They'd be looking for me soon, I'd better make my adventure, whatever it was, very quick. Looked like the night scene here in sand was pretty cool. I grinned in spite of things and slipped into a club blaring Justin Timberlake's 'Sexyback'. I'd only heard the song a few times, like I said, I don't get out much, but I really liked the beat of it. I found myself grooving a little. Maybe running away wouldn't be a complete loss. **

**Everything was dark, the pulsing beat made it hard to concentrate, not to mention the flashing lights. I could barely make out any faces—Except for ****_hers._**** She had shocking red hair, it framed her head perfectly, swinging and bouncing to the beat, and the greenest eyes I had ever seen in my life. She was dancing with a short girl with white eyes and two sandy blonde pigtails. That one looked like she might be Hyuuga, but I didn't spare much thought on her. My eyes were on the red haired girl swinging her hips in time to the music. She was wearing high tops that went all the way to mid thigh, and short black shorts. When I saw her shirt, a black baby doll tee with the kanji for 'Love' on it, I realized who she must be. Just as I was wearing a tank top with a red cloud on it, as a tribute to my dads, I knew she was using her shirt as a tribute to the Kazekage. Don't ask me how I did, but honestly, I ****_knew._**

**She looked up and our eyes locked together across the room—I don't care ****_how_**** corny that sounds, but that's what happened. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, and I hoped desperately she didn't notice. Judging by her smirk, though, she definetly noticed. I ran my fingers through my hair, up in its usual half ponytail style. God, I must look exactly like dad. If she really was the Kazekage's daughter, she had to know what Deidara had done to him. Just a simple smirk, and I was this stressed. It was lame, I know. But I fell for her hard. Those moments mattered more than anything did. I turned away quickly, and when I looked back, they were both gone. **

**I looked for her a little, and was just resigning myself to the fact that she, whoever she was, had left, when tATu's 'Malchick Gei' came blaring out. I swung around when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and found myself not two inches from her face. She was saying something, I don't know what, I couldn't hear. People were singing along to the music, laughing and dancing. She leaned closer and spoke again. "Wanna dance?" She said. **

**I'm not a dancer. I've never been a dancer. I can't dance, not at all. Never saw the appeal to it. I knew Tobi was a dancer, he tried to teach me so many times. He said he couldn't let his daughter not know how to dance, but last year he gave up and proclaimed me hopeless. We giggled over that. Now I wanted to dance. Wanted to more than ever. I stared at her for a full minute, while the song melted into 'Hips Don't Lie'. She shook her head and turned away. **

**"Wait!" I yelled after her. She turned back and grinned. That grin could always just melt me. "I don't, I don't really know how to dance," I said, blushing. What was wrong with me? I've always been smooth. The person that laughs and brushes it off when everything goes wrong. I could hold my own onstage, and suddenly, this ****_girl_**** was making me tounge tied. She just laughed, this lovely musical laugh. I loved it instantly. **

**"Just listen to the music! Dancing is a snap," she said. She didn't wait for me to protest, just seized my hands and led me out onto the dance floor. She put her hands on my waist and swung to the beat. I moved my hips a little, and soon I really was grooving. She took my hands again as the song changed. She spun me around, dipped me, danced with me in some bizarre techno waltz. A crowd formed around us, clapping and whistling. Oddly enough at this point I wasn't shy. She was ballroom dancing, and ****_anyone _****could do that. Even me. She was smirking at me. She knew she was leading, and enjoyed it. **

**"Oh, no you don't," I muttered. I straightened from the dip she had swung me into, and spun ****_her. _****She looked surprised, and I just kept going. Dips, grapevines, twirls. As if reading each other's minds, we changed hand positions and moved into the 1-2-3-4 beat of swing. The crowd loved it. They split and grabbed partners, and moved to the beat so you would swear you just walked into a ballroom dancing class. But it was ****_cool. _****Not dorky. ****_Cool. _**

**She dipped me one last time, and we both raised one hand in the hard rock symbol. We both straightened and laughed. I could barely breathe for laughing so hard. She moved close to me and whispered in my ear. "Let's get some fresh air,"**

**We sat outside, listening to the muffled music in between bursts of laughter. We talked about what kind of music we liked, how I should fix my hair, how she should do her makeup, what animal we licked best, and where we wanted to live. I lost track of time, it was my fault really. At midnight she stood up quickly. "Shit!" She yelled. "I'm so sorry, I have to get back to the—I need to get back home." I stood up with her and grabbed her wrist so she couldn't just disappear into the night. **

**"Wait, I just need to know your name!" I said. It was pathetic really, we talked for hours, and never exchanged names. She turned back, and the same realization struck her. We both laughed, and she hesitated a minute before telling me; "Sari." and running off into the darkness. "Hitotoki," I whispered after her. **

**I stepped out into the street, "I'll see you again, you know!" I yelled. There was no response, but I smiled anyway.**

**It was really just to reassure myself.**

**End prologue**

**I have to say, I like writing in first person quite a lot more than in third. This has been a project planned for quite some time now, ever since I dreamed up Hitotoki's character. When I wrote 'Just Dance' I just knew that the same club had to come in again for the second generation. And it was the same club. All the songs listed in the text were songs I was listening to—yes, even 'Sexyback'. It shames me to say I really like it. shudders **

**A little bit of background on Toki's part. Toki's original background and the special powers she has come into the story quite a lot later on. I usually frown upon random explanations like this, but hey, they are all ninjas. Who knows what they can do. I decided that Toki was found in the woods, maybe 2, 3 weeks old, and taken back by Deidara and Tobi to the mysterious blue haired chick (who I have decided is a medical ninja named Roko, haha) who basically strips her DNA and essentially creates her again as Deidara and Tobi's biological child. Since that kind of process is not an exact science, she has inherited powers from her original parents. This will all come into play several chapters later. For now, Peace out dawgs. **

**Kookie.**


End file.
